


We Can Trust Him

by Dreamersnirvana



Series: Headcanon Spins/Extended Scenes of Cloak and Dagger S1 [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersnirvana/pseuds/Dreamersnirvana
Summary: Liam finds out about Tandy's powers, Tyrone, and how Tandy really feels.





	We Can Trust Him

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr. If you have any notes on characterization, let me know! I'm still trying to get it on the page.

Liam left the precinct in a hurry. He hadn’t heard from Tandy, but something had changed with the case. They released him without much explanation and Liam tried not to be disappointed when Tandy wasn’t there waiting in the lobby when he walked out. She wasn’t the type to stay, anyway. Tandy’s words from that night bubbled to the surface: ‘There is no “us”..’. 

Despite himself, Liam found himself heading toward Tandy’s church. He wasn’t sure what he hoped he’d find, but it was too late to turn back around now. 

He entered the church quietly, feeling a shock of guilt in his throat as he entered Tandy’s private space. The space Tandy didn’t want him to know about. ‘I can’t believe you’d betray my trust like that’ Tandy’s voice objected in his head even though he knew it wasn’t real. 

“...how close can we get to each other without triggering our crazy?”

Tandy’s actual voice surprised Liam, his stomach fluttering with mixed feelings in response. Had she stayed to help him but didn’t get the chance to before he was released? 

Liam rounded the corner and found Tandy circling a boy in a school uniform. He tried to decide whether to stay hidden or announce himself when suddenly the two seemed to change. Tandy was glowing—a brilliant white. The boy seemed to be covered by a dark, moving wisp of black. 

Liam watched as they got closer, too stunned himself to move. Suddenly, just as the two reached for each other, they were thrown apart. The blast was strong enough to knock Liam off his feet. 

In his surprise Liam let out a shout before his body slammed on the cold church floor. 

“Tyrone? Are you okay?” Tandy called, standing up from where she’d been thrown into the wall to Liam’s right. 

“I am, but we aren’t alone.” The boy, Tyrone, said as he pushed himself off the floor, looking in Liam’s direction. 

Tandy followed Tyrone’s gaze and approached Liam, her hand’s glowing brighter with intensity. Tyrone quickly went to her side, the darkness seeming to gravitate to him. 

Liam pushed himself up on his elbows, willing his head to stop throbbing from the impact with the floor. 

Tandy extended her hand’s forward and Liam could see the light from her palms was contained in short, white objects. Tandy used the objects in her palms to reveal Liam in the dimness, her face changing as she recognized him. 

“Liam?” She said, astonished. 

“You know him?” Tyrone said by her side, relaxing only slightly. 

“Yes.” Tandy replied, regaining her composure. 

“Tandy, what the hell is that?” Liam blurted out, pointing to her hands. She looked down, almost seeming to be started by them herself, before lowering her hands. 

“They’re...I don’t know. Liam, what are you doing here?” Her voice pitched in anxiety, glancing desperately at the door as if she wanted to run. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that same question? You were supposed to have left town.” Liam said, standing up and rubbing the back of his head to ease the dull ache. “And who’s he?” Liam nodded to Tyrone. 

Before Tyrone could speak, Tandy interrupted.

“Liam, what all did you see?” 

Liam blinked, taken aback. He licked his lips, trying to figure out what to say next. Did he really see what he thought he saw?

Tandy moved forward, reaching for Liam’s arm. He noticed the objects had disappeared from her hand.

“Liam, you can’t tell anyone.” Tandy emphasised each word, her voice a delicate balance between soothing and firm.

Liam’s hands moved restlessly, looking from Tandy to Tyrone. This shit was nuts. 

Tyrone spoke, his voice calm. 

“I know you don’t know me, but Tandy’s right. If people found out about this, who knows what’ll happen.” 

Liam said nothing. Tandy, worried by his silence, grabbed his other arm so he had to face her. 

“Look at me.” She said, knowing he’d obey. 

He looked down into her blue eyes, blue eyes he’d admired for a long time, and wondered how many other secrets they kept hidden from him. 

“Do you trust me?” Tandy said, echoing her words from the party the other night. 

Liam hesitated. Whatever was happening here wasn’t normal. But he loved Tandy, and despite what he’d seen, he knew he still trusted her. 

“Of course.”

Tandy barely gave a smile but her expression was relieved. 

“Then promise you won’t tell. We’ll explain what we can, okay?”

“Okay,” Liam said, glancing at Tyrone before looking back at Tandy, “I promise.” 

The three of them moved away from the wall to sit together in the light. 

The two of them took turns telling the story of how they met-- on the beach, in the graveyard, and on the road. Tyrone explained how he seemed to appear places and Tandy explained how her hand’s seemed to produce those objects. 

“It’s how I stabbed that guy, and how I knew they couldn’t find the weapon.” Tandy said, knowing Liam would understand. Liam glanced over at Tyrone for a reaction, but he remained calm.

Liam nodded, somehow feeling more confused despite all of the new information. 

“Alright. So, what now?” He asked, looking at Tandy. 

Tandy looked at Tyrone, then back at Liam. 

“We’re going to try and figure this out, I guess. That’s why we were here.” 

Liam nodded again, unsure what to say. The three of them sat that way for a while.

“I’ve got to get home, I have practice early in the morning.” Tyrone said, standing up from where he’d been sitting. The other two followed suit. 

“Are you going to be okay here?” Tyrone asked, looking at Tandy. Liam could tell he wasn’t just asking about the church. Liam tightened his jaw indignantly, resisting the urge to defend himself. 

“Yes. We can trust him.” Tandy answered Tyrone’s unspoken question, not looking at Liam as she spoke.

“Okay. I’ll see you around, Tandy.” Tyrone said. He nodded to Liam as he walked past, leaving Tandy and Liam alone in the church. 

Liam waited a moment before speaking. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about all of this?”

“Would you have believed me?” Tandy fired off immediately, seemingly surprised at the fierceness in her own voice after the words had left her lips. Tandy relaxed her shoulders, crossing her arms. 

“I wouldn’t have known how to even begin.” She said in a milder tone. 

“When have I not stood by you, Tandy? You know we’re a team.” 

“But we’re not, Liam. I’ve told you that before. I didn’t come back that night because of you.” The last words she said softer, although the meaning still hit Liam in the chest like a sledgehammer. 

“Don’t you get it? I didn’t ask for you to be like this--for you to treat me like some kind of porcelain doll to protect.” Tandy continued, her brown eyes hard as stone. 

Tandy was trying to get a reaction from him. For him to rise to the bait and give her what she wanted: for him to leave her too. 

Liam swallowed the anger in his throat and said quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Tandy looked taken aback, uncrossing her arms in surprise. But she still said nothing. 

Liam looked at her for a moment more before turning to leave. His heart fluttered as he hoped Tandy would stop him, but Liam made it to the door without a familiar hand reaching out in protest. 

Liam stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. She had already turned away. 

“Tandy,” he called. She looked back at him, her golden hair reflecting the stained windows. “Whatever's going on, I’m happy you found that kid. Maybe now you can talk to someone about that night--about your dad--instead of keeping it bottled up.” 

Tandy said nothing. 

Liam closed the door behind him, feeling as if his heart was weighing his whole body down. He walked away without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Tumblr Blog: TandyAndTy


End file.
